


Caught - Phan One-shot

by SimplyLeez



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, M/M, Phan - Freeform, accidentally but still, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Dan and Phil aren't open about their... whatever this is. That is until they're caught out in a vlog which puts their newly forming relationship under strain.





	

It wasn’t suppose to happen like this. It was the wrong moment, wrong time, just in the wrong place to be caught. Obviously they hadn’t realised at the time. It seemed like a harmless vlog by Zoe and Louise, they happened all the time, but they were too caught up in the moment, they didn’t know they were in shot. 

It sounds stupid to say they didn’t realise but the moment their lips connected only deafening silence could be heard, the kind where you can hear ringing and at some point you feel as if something’s wrong but they realised it was so right.

Sure after the party they were hungover, clueless and got on with everyday life as if nothing happened because as of then nothing had happened. But then the video was uploaded. Some didn’t realise at all, some inferred that possibly it could've been them but maybe it was just the lighting, the rest were pretty confident they knew what they saw. They were called out in the comment sections, on twitter, on tumblr, everywhere and anywhere they could get to.

Of course Dan wasn’t angry at the situation, or at Zoe or Louise for that matter, but slightly frustrated at himself for letting it happen; sure it was relieving not having the whole weight of having to come out with it on their shoulders but he wanted to do it in his own time but Dan being well Dan he would’ve procrastinated and avoided it completely. Phil on the other hand was less annoyed and more anxious, but relieved all the same, he knew they’d have to clear things up with each other and with their fans.

They were both worried about each other but they’d have to face their own feelings in the meantime; did they actually have feelings for each other or was it just the alcohol? The moment? How gorgeous the other’s eyes looked sparkling and… oh. There was the feelings that had been cooped up inside of them for years expressed in one ‘drunken mistake’.

Dan’s eyes darted frantically around his room, his heart beating erratically at the thought that he’d have to confront this issue sooner rather than later. Or he could just leave it. Yes! Just leave it and wait for his feelings to build up inside of himself until he can’t meet Phil’s eyes, can’t have platonic contact, and can’t be alone in the same room with him. Just leaving it wouldn’t work.

He made his way to stand up, one hand holding his fringe and the other refusing to let go of his duvet. As he stood his heart seemed to sink into his stomach. Frowning in disdain at the feeling but moving out of his room nevertheless, he hurriedly made his way down the corridor. 

“I'm sorry,” Dan heard before he saw the other man, Phil came into view from the doorway of his own room. 

“It's not your fault, I didn't know, I didn't-” he let out a frustrated breath, swinging his hands in frustration. “We just needed to be more careful. I wasn't thinking and- and I'm sorry.” That made Dan feel incredibly guilty as his boyfriend’s voice trembled slightly, he knew this would upset Phil, knew he would blame it on himself. 

“It’s not your fault!” Dan repeated louder than before but Phi’s blue eyes were still shining with unshed tears. Smiling lightly Dan moved his hand towards the other's shoulder, getting no flinch or negative reaction he pulled Phil in completely to a hug. Resting his own head on Phil’s shoulder as he nestled into his curly brown hair, which Dan couldn't help but smile at. 

“I'm sorry, really.” Phil murmured into Dan’s hair, “I- no we didn't realise they were filming, Phil, it's as much their fault as ours,” Dan jokingly suggested which succeeded in making Phil smile as he pulled out of the embrace. “I know but still, I'm sorry.” Dan merely rolled his eyes. “Ok. Apology accepted.”

Phil gave a breathy laugh as he moved farther away from Dan, his hands moving down Dan’s arms before holding both of his hands in between them. It took Dan a moment to realise that Phil was slowly attempting to pull him further into his room, as the thought hit him he laughed gently, “what are you doing?” Dan’s tone was playful yet dramatic.

Phil looked at him guiltily, “I just want to cuddle for now, please” he begged softly, gesturing over to his bed. Dan eyed the bed with a smile, the thought was pleasing to him but the mess of their whole situation came crashing back to him causing him to frown. “We kind of have to,” he paused for a breath, not wanting to upset Phil further “deal with this… problem.”

They were both frowning now but Phil was determined not to let this ‘problem’ get in their way, they’ve both come so far to fall at such a stupid small hurdle. “We’ll sort it out later, I promise, we can make a video or send a tweet out or whatever, but right now I want to cuddle.” Dan was smiling gently again, pulling his hands around himself so Phil’s hand rested on his waist, he leaned in to kill the other softly. “Yeah, ok.”

They would sort it out eventually, the vlog, their video, their feelings. But right now, calm and cuddling is what they needed.


End file.
